The True Power Of Love
by MissingMissUnique
Summary: James's story about how he became a vampire, why he was so heartless and if anyone was to blame. Ok, This summary sucks as much as the title. But please please R&R cause it's my first Fict : xx
1. The Meeting

**Hey! This is my first FanFiction so be nice. Not sure how long it'll take to write, but I'm going to try and have it finished before May.**  


* * *

Scotland. 2002. A crowded bar. A quiet corner. An entrancing smile. In general James Hugely had it going on. He was an attractive young man that worked hard as a personal trainer and obtained no interest in politics. It being winter meant that he had a lot of free time; all of which was spent drinking or being drunk. No wonder he lived above a pub.

It was St Patrick's Day and Ireland had just beaten Scotland at rugby, leaving their fans in high spirits. James eyed this gormless choir from his usual booth. He would never resort to looking like that, he could handle himself. There were many ginger haired fans among the rabble but only one was bright red. She also sat in a booth alone; slightly closer to the rowdy gang but not appearing interested in their antics.

At midnight, closing time was met with a groan by most. They flooded out on to the street and some stumbled off the kerb, much to the annoyance of the taxi drivers. James began to slip away, having a whiskey bottle at home calling his name but was spotted.  
"Oi! You there, blondie." The man's accent was thick, "Take us to the next good bar" A cheer ran through the crowd. James continued his gentle gait, his shoulders swaying slightly. "We'll pay ye'", this was what he had been hoping for. He spun round as if shocked, his long ponytail whipping to add to the effect,  
"Really? How much?" he purred.  
"£5 then?" James laughed and made to carry on walking, knowing full well that he wouldn't get far, "Alright, ten quid, fifteen? Gimme' a break kid!" The man's bidding would go up and up until James found it acceptable but he was too sober to lack sympathy; the next bar _was_ only around the corner. He was cheating them already.

Like the Pied Piper he led the horde through the streets, mostly ignoring them and their jibes at his country's defeat. He hadn't watched it.

After declining the many offers to do join them he began to sleepily trudge homewards. His occupation had caused him to be muscular, his shoulders especially from teaching people to swim. He didn't fit the modern Scottish stereotype; even alcoholism had left him without a beer belly.

The pub was already in darkness and the songs had become distant. A stray cat hissed at him as he threatened to stamp on it, and ran away as his leg retreated. There was a stylish feel to this small apartment it had a view of the river and it helped that he was so clean. His bedroom overlooked the street. It also had a leather bed which he fell back upon. He grabbed the bottle from the side cabinet and began swigging it rhythmically.

After half an hour he was in a state of euphoric bliss and his only problem was that he was alone for it. Just as this thought formed in his head there was a buzz at the door. He considered putting his shirt back on, (though he didn't remember taking it off) but then headed to the intercom. The image the cameras gave his was shocking. It was the red-haired woman from the bar. He considered her being part of his little delivery service to the pub but couldn't quite picture it in his head. She made no introduction so he just let her up with the same silence.

As he began to move towards the door he heard it open and shut almost immediately; then she was there. The moonlight made her skin translucent, and her beauty took his breath away. She kissed him, with no innocence or hesitation. Obligingly he returned the affection; he'd had a one night stand before, besides he was HOT and finally someone else realised it. A moment later the woman pulled away and frowned, even now she looked like a goddess. Then, as she spied the whiskey bottle she nodded approvingly, he went to fetch it for her but she pushed him onto the bed. He laughed at her impishness and she created a cage around him. Obviously her fragile and feminine body would never be strong enough to hold him but he let her try. Slowly, whilst still smiling, she began to kiss his neck and chest; her wild hair tickled his face and his head lolled backward. Then suddenly there was an intense pain!

A scream escaped his lips and he moved to push her away but suddenly she was a hundred times stronger than him. Again and again he screamed and thrashed yet she still kept him pinned down, showering his riveting body with cool affectionate kisses. Eventually a look of desperation flashed over her face and she smashed the whiskey bottle over his head.


	2. The First Kills

**Hey, I realise I only just put the first chapter up this morning but I figured I might as well post this one as well. Can't promise when the 3rd chapter will be posted though. **

_

* * *

_

_In the constant darkness he watched the change as a third person. Smelling the venom rush through his body, sealing it forever, hearing the galloping heart as it rushed to save him. Now and then the desert like heat would be cooled from his face by some other being, another being that still had control of themselves, and now, of him too._

_From this spirit-like state horror passed over his as his heart began its diminuendo before coming to its final bass 'thud'. This was not a musical but the operatic songs of a funeral. Now what would happen? The afterlife had never interested him and now here he was on his death bed. _

_For a while he could only watch this murderous villain lie next to her pray.  
Sometimes she would get up and pace, very occasionally she left the room completely. Mentally he was pinned to the ceiling and unable to see what the hell this creature was doing in his flat. Her departure always led to blood curdling screams._

_The numbness subsided and he was surprised to find the pain had left with it. The crippled body became a vacuum for his spirit and the time he had spent away from his physical form left him hungry for it's return._

After more unmeasured time James began to recall how his body worked. There was silence in the room; only his rasped breathing disrupted it. He tried to quiet his throat and go back to unconsciousness but he shot bolt upright; he didn't need air? Rapidly things were dawning on him. He didn't breathe again but his throat burned anyway. There wasn't a monotonous rhythm but what was missing? His heart. As his eyes flew open he grabbed at his chest, like a bad gorrilla imitation he began to beat at it. Something touched his back at that moment and instinctively he flew to the end of the bed.

She sat in his previous spot, her face was blank but there was a hint of pride in her gleaming eyes, which he now noticed to be a dark crimson. Before any other thought could cross his mind he snarled and lunged towards the woman, the monster, the muderer. There was an enourmous crack as she flew into the headboard; the wood broke from the force but the creature showed no sign of pain.

His arm wound back as he went to grab the woman's hair, but she was faster and flew over the top of him, causing dust to billow everywhere. He was too in awe of the senses he had acquired to notice as she fled from his bedroom. Was this a curse of a gift that she had given him ?

Snapping out of this dream he threw himself into pursuit of the woman, but suddenly the door was in his face. What was going on? He had super powers now, he could out run any human on the planet but still this creature had completey disappeared from his apartment. CRACK! The plan was to open the door that now remained in his hand but again he had underestimated his new body. By the time the door touched the ground he was outside the pub. Now he could see the orange flare from the otherside of the road, and she sat in a bus shelter watching him, watching him with a smile that had lost it's impishness.

Now it struck him, stronger than a punch in the gut. His throat burst into flame, and he was surrounded by fragrances; this wasn't like a meadow of wild flowers but a starving child in a cake shop. People avoided the half-naked, shoeless man who was spinning in the middle of the street but this couldn't stop him. He grabbed at someone's shoulder and it was a small woman. She began to brush him off and hurry away but he pounced onto her and she began to scream,"RAPE!" obviously getting the wrong idea. There was an affectionate purr and she gurgled as razor teeth slashed at her jugular vein.

The street became anarchy, people tried to fend him off but soon fled as his killing total rose. His creator sat peacefully in a bus stop, not doing anything to stop or help the catastrophe unfolding before her. Eventually she sensed the young man beginning to calm and soon enough he stopped feeding and looked back at her. His eyes were now flat black and this was the first time in a long time that she had felt scared.

" Now let's talk," he smiled, "I want your name, where you're from, what I did and what the heck I am. Or I'll spill your blood just as easily!" his snarl went hand and hand with his menacing pout. As she laughed this off casually his eyebrows lowered into a frown. "What's so funny bitch?"  
"You of course sweetie", her angelic voice on the other hand, didn't match her body at all. James flinched away from her affectionate tone. "We'll get really close, but right now we should probably leave; you just killed seven people on an empty street."

Was she speaking the truth? He hadn't thought about them as people, they were simply food to him now. Well, even if she was it didn't matter, he could take any police that was sent after them. Him. He wouldn't link himself to the beast, even now when he was just as bloodthirsty.

The woman stood up and gently laid her hands on his bare shoulders, her hands felt warm. "Let's go baby. I want you to follow me, and you need to." Something in her voice made him lose his preconceptions about her and without fail he took her hand in his and began to follow her; where ever she planned to go.

_

* * *

_


	3. Chapter 3

Her hair whipped around her face as she watched the waves, reminiscing in a past that he would never be able to contemplate. Though he could see that she was in a distant land he remained by her side until the morning hours were over. Dawn broke in a split second to him these days and a few hours would mean nothing; he was still young and unable to remain calm for a long time. By 8am there were people on the beach walking dogs, James took Victoria's hand and squeezed it tightly.

There was something about her that made his heart sing; even by the smallest of glances. He had been in her company for four months now and he knew her better than himself. The resistance she had against human blood awed him, even now he wasn't that strong. As nomads they had the pleasure of being slightly less conscious of there meals, but now it was time to leave. Even rationing their food was beginning to leave them vulnerable to accusation, especially on a small island like Ireland. Maybe that was what she was thinking about for this length of time. It was now roughly mid day and luckily the sky was overcast, James wasn't sure if or how he would be able to move Victoria.

"Babe, we should leave, people are beginning to notice us." he whispered, barely moving his lips. It was true, people were starting to look, they were all wrapped up and there stood a young couple, skin barely covered.  
"You're right they are starting to realise we're special aren't they" the young woman replied. Her voice sickly sweet to any human listening. Only James noticed the strange edge to her voice, and then she winked! An action she hadn't given him in all there time together, and in that slight moment some of the self esteem that was lost in her attack came back to him. Like electricity rushing through his veins, he thought he could fly. This time it was Victoria who reached for his hand and clasped their hands together, then she began to tug him towards the sea. His newborn days were over and they were roughly the same strength so it was easy for her to pull him anywhere when she caught him off guard. They walked, attempting to look casual, to the water. It was here James hesitated, glancing from the bystanders on the beach to his beloved. A deep breath and a quick hug and they were underwater; she still held his hand, pulling him along in her wake.

After an obscene amount of time, the emerged in a dock. James shot through the water to where Victoria had surfaced and pulled her body to his,  
"Where are we?! Tell me now!" he snarled, his face centimetres from hers.  
" Aww, you're cute when you're angry! We're in Canada dear, I wanted a change of scenery!" she replied as if nothing had happened.  
" I would appreciate it if you would tell me that next time, or am I just a toy to you?" James muttered whilst pacing up sand.  
" Don't be that way!" Victoria ran after him, " You know that you electrify me!" she cackled.

For a while the took shelter in a shed near the dock, quietly keeping to the shadows to remain unnoticed; it wasn't often people went swimming in docks never mind fully clothed. Dusk fell upon them and they fed on a young woman, wandering the docks wearing very little clothing, obviously out for a reason. A reason that the vampires didn't care about as they listened to her heart skip into a rapid rhythm and breathing become shallow, tell-tale signs that they would have to move in quickly, after her eyes began to dart the screaming was a small step away.  
Out of the darkness Victoria approached her, in her usual casual gait, with a quick lunge the stranger fell to the ground, her head rolled off to the side. There was a small plop as it hit the waves below....

"Evening gentleman. You should get your coats." her voice was sickly sweet to their human ears.  
"Ooft love, do we have the pleasure of your company ?" they young boy replied in a typical cocky voice.  
"Victoria, Victoria Lomax" leaning in , "at your service" she added in a breathy voice.

The boy was Canadian, only a few blocks from home and still quite sober- though it was hard to tell whilst he was intoxicated by her presence, but she'd had her eye on him for a while. Her hair shot up against the dark sky in a brilliant fashion, this strange but wonderful woman was talking to him, and asking him out! This was why Ryan lived for the weekend.

With a wink to his friends he grabbed his leather jacket from the back of a chair, and jogged in pursuit of the woman who was already striding out of the bar. He caught up with her quickly and moved to take her hand but she flinched away, glaring at him. Her furrowed brow smoothed and she smiled angelically. A shiver of doubt flew down Ryan's spine, like the teenager he was he took this as adrenaline and quickened pace to walk beside her.

They'd only been walking for two short minutes when he realised they were heading out of town.  
"Er Vicky?" he questioned hesitantly, "I can call you Vicky right ?" Anyway, I was just wondering where we were going. I don't want to be rude babe but you don't look like you're from here and if you're lost then I- "  
"Shut Up!" Victoria screamed, Ryan was so shocked by this that he stumbled backwards away from her, arms raised in defense. Suddenly this fragile creature was huge and dominating. She grabbed the back of his collar and pulled him into the air. The suddenness of this action left him speechless and breathless as his shirt dug into his windpipe.

As he hung there, gasping for his last breaths, a dark shape emerged from a nearby tree. For a split second he thought he was saved and the the figure began to slowly clap. The sound was as ominous as a battle cry though it was made with much less aggression.

Ryan remained in the air, held up by this ludicrously strong woman while the athletic looking man prowled around them. Every so often Ryan would flinch and wroggles, grabbing at any chance to escape this nightmare and the circling lion would snap or pull his lips back, revealing gleaming fangs. It was obvious the pair were going to make this a slow and painful death.

After a few more minutes of this fatal dance Victoria dropped him to the ground laughing. He sat face down looking exactly like he was, a broken man. The other creature, who looked ever more deadly at this point, hovered next to him and and Ryan began to tremble as it pressed it's ice cold lips to his ear.

"Run"  
Within a secong Ryan was on his feet, already sprinting back to town; never would he dare look back but even the pulsing in his head couldn't drown out the cackles of the monsters. As they watched the horrified man run Victoria took out a cell phone and started the timer. With another of her sinister smiles she nodded at her mate; James repeated this signal and casually wandered after his prey, barely breaking into a human jog. After all, it was no fun if it was easy.

A day later he returned in the same casual fashion, with new blood on his hands and in his stomach. The white t-shirt he had been wearing had acquired many red stains. Victoria dropped the child corpse she had been feeding on and flounced her way over to him, pulling off his shirt in a split second. She pressed it to her face, taking in the full aroma of the blood until stretching up and kissing her aprentice. Her eyes danced and glittered as she simply whispered, "I'm proud of you baby"

On and on the games continued for both of them, him falling more in love with his maker and her giggling with glee everytime he managed to track down a new kill. But things were not as perfect as they both liked to believe. She grew sick of his immaturity, inability to control his hunger and constant need to be reassured, and James soon found himself annoyed at her lack of affection. Every so often there was a visible tightness to the sweet words, a resistance to his touch and it infuriated him. Jealousy consumed him whenever they met another male, human or otherwise.

For three years they had been travelling the world together, always circling their superficial relationship but neither able to tear themselves away and set out alone.

* * *


	4. Confessions

It was the beginning of Summer when they were in Southern France, having just chased a man from Paris. This had been their longest game, keeping him locked inside and tortured to fill the sunny days when they were also imprisoned. Victoria encouraged this fierce streak that James had, she fed on it. It was he who discovered Laurent that fateful day, on one of the few occasions where they parted to keep a low profile, a difficult task when you looked like they did. Often at these times they tried to stay away from people, hunting animals as sport and to build up a resistance to human blood.

Both Laurent and James emerged into a clearing, trapping the same creature and immediately a partnership was struck up as they shared it, an uncommon thing for people so strong. In those few short hours James deemed Laurent safe enough to follow back to Victoria. James, at this time, was a very naive vampire.

It was a days journey at vampire speed and Laurent became genuinely impressed with James' self assurance, but if his stories were true the he held the right to arrogance. If the stories were true then James was the most dangerous vampire walking the earth! As they traveled they often had to slow to a conspicuous human speed, and Laurent, even then, noted James accelerated speed, his unnerving desire to get to her.

"You and this Victoria, you are close ?" he casually asked in his thick french accent. Worry washed James face and he eyed his new friend suspiciously,  
" Not especially" he lied.  
"So you won't mind if I....entertain an idea of her?" the other vampire joked. Though his fists clenched, James did not react to the antagonistic tone used.  
"I've heard about her you know, she's quite the pin up girl in our world" Laurent continued, not realising the hole he was digging, James' lips curled up, showing Laurent the consequences he faced. For another few hours they moved in complete silence, an awkward silence that preoccupied their minds with what to say next, neither one concentrating on their surroundings.

It was only when she shot out on the bushes in front of them that the man noticed the fire-headed girl.  
"W-O-W", she eyes Laurent with sheer awe; "James how did you find this lovely man?" flashing a smile as she spoke.  
"Chance meeting," he shot back at her, obviously furious at the reaction Laurent was recieving. The french-man stepped forward and bent down,  
"Laurent de Voi your grace, " he kissed her fingers one at a time, "and do allow me to say that you are stunning." Victoria was giggling like a school girl and although it was unfathomable there seemed to be a blush to her ivory cheeks. With a hiss James stormed wordlessly into the vegetation that surrounded them.

In seconds he was leaping over hay bales and into acres of straw fields. As he rolled onto the ground he waited for the sounds of following footsteps but found the only noise to be the birds in the forrest.  
"My god she infuriates me!" his inner-voice screamed. Promptly he rolled onto his stomach and began to beat the ground like a child; craters were left by his fists and though he was ready to implode he filled these back in with care.

In his silent heart a supernova was occuring, the girl who he was madly in love with, the girl who loved him! For years they'd been together! And now she was being wooed by the first vampire he had met without her; he would never mistake his naivety again. He flipped onto his feet once more and began to holler at the sky. The birds abandoned the nearby trees and the weather seemed to break because of him.

At this moment two realisations dawned on him, one was that all humans within a two mile radius would have heard that. The other, Laurent and Victoria had been left to their own devices; like the blood thirsty beast he was James tore his way bach through the wood. Each collosal stride leading him closer to his kill. As he ran he grunted with effort as well as the frustration and anxiety that had engulfed his brain; the first time anything had done so since the first hunting game.

James caught up with the two 'lovebirds' in a matter of minutes. To his disgust they were too enthralled in conversation to cast a glance as he slid up to them. The clouds had shattered and the sky was a brilliant blue, creating two sparkling smiling vampired and left him in the shadows of an oak tree, only his peering eyes visible in the darkness. With his lips clamped shut to hold the growl that was building in his throat, he motioned for Laurent to follow him; Victoria made to follow but quickly realised she wasn't welcome and only watched the men skulk into the distance.

It wasn't long before the inevitable fight manifested; with a menacing smile James turned to the other vampire,  
"You will **never** take her away from me!" he spat. "You will die before you **TAKE HER AWAY FROM ME!" **James pined his new enemy to a tree-trunk and snapped wildly at his throat, like a crazed dog going for the kill. One Laurent began to fight back it took only seconds for the roles to be reversed. Hunks of bark and wood flew around them as they thrashed creating another small clearing; James with his inexperience, Laurent with his lack of ability. The combat continued until the younger man was smalled into a rock. He fell to the ground, gasping in shock at Laurent's strength.

As he stared down at his chaffed hands, James sensed Laurent approaching again and his body tensed ready to leap into the air, planning to claw at his face. Instead the french-man simply kneeled beside the beaten heap,  
"Has it ever occured to you, to ask if I wanted to take Victoria away from you? Or do you like to be impulsive, which to be fair, can be quite appealing my friend..even sexy." The coolness of his tone shocked James, who was only able to gasp in reply.  
"I told you when we met that I come in peace" Laurent continued  
"You also asked me about her" James fumed.  
"Hm..You make a very good point my friend, I understand why you felt threatened but I assure you that you will have bigger problems than me to face when it comes to keeping that one."  
"Not right now I won't" The losing man propped his body against the boulder, meeting his companion turned enemy turned companion, in the eye.

"James" Laurent began oncemore, a hint of reluctance in his voice this time, "You have caused a turn of events that has forced me to deviate from my plan. You must understand that first of all, I set out after you because of sheer curiosity and a yearning for friendship. It has become evidently clear, " he waved at the wood around them where it looked like a tornado had been, "that you don't believe me, and so I now must explain -against my previous wishes, I don't find Victoria attractive"  
A natural growl left James' throat as he heard the name.  
"Of course she is a most beautiful lady but not my type, not my. . . sex" Laurent confessed. In a split second James' realised where the topic was going and dropped his eyes to the forrest floor. In a short moment they had moved from dominant beasts to two men who couldn't look each other in the eye.  
"I don't want this to become awkward, "Laurent continued, "I'm not some rampant animal, I do with to travel with you though. You two are the most powerful team I have encountered, except the Volturi of course. I've grown lonely over the years, wandering the planet with no one to talk to, even now the sound of my voice is a surprise !

Hesitantly James raised his glowering eyes to face this peculiar character, As he thought through the suggestion his mouth twisted up, this situation made him uncomfortable. Their red eyes met and a mutual agreement was confirmed with a masculine nod. Without another whisper they simultaneously stood up and headed back to Victoria, their magnet.

This day gave birth to the ultimate team, they didn't have to be picky, food never escaped and animals were never necessary, For nearly a year they traveled all over the continent, neither man discussing the truse they had reached and luckily Victoria didn't posses any interest.

Laurent's prophecy came true though, James did meet bigger problems. Big, bulky, dark-haired smart problems, each possesing a sly and charming tongue, and like the attention-seeker Victoria was she lapped it up. Signalling these suiters without causing a fight became increasingly hard. Whenever he did become 'suggestive' enough to make them leave well alone, Victoria's own attention would return to the neutral Laurent. Nothing James did was given praise or affection, slowly he was going crazy with lust and love.


	5. A Deadly Truth

AN - **Hey, haven't updated this one in a while and here I am sticking you with a bit of a mammoth chapter. Please Review this one guys, I'm kinda thinking you've stopped reading :(  
I must admit that a lot of this is down to the genius of 30 seconds to mars, they're very inspiring.  
much love. xx **

* * *

As the trio passed through Washington it was clear that the passion began to lack, and James became desperate to regain a place in Victoria's heart. To do that, he would have to thrill her.

As always, they were camping in woods, green, leafy and in this case wet. Laurent always hated this part of their life, he never put much effort into making camp. He preferred to help James hunt, something which they had excused Victoria from because of the time it took her. She could never go straight in for the kill, there always had to be a game or hide and seek.

Camp itself was a simple blue sheet tied to form an artificial canopy, it would keep _most _of the rain off of them. After numerous attempts all forms of fire had been abandoned and there were a few piles of smokey residue lying around about them. They never had much luggage, only a few backpacks for show, tourists without back packs were much more conspicuous. As always their first notion in the new place was to hunt, for each area had a different taste of blood and they were intrigued as to the effects that the fresh air would have.

So, Laurent and James set out, following the river down to where they could smell the warm and rich blood of the townsfolk; really they were being scouts. Hunting would have to involve Victoria; although James was described and introduced as the true head of group, she was definitely the neck.

Their unbeatable sense of smell lead them down to the docks, it was quite quiet and peaceful except for a few men sitting in a fishing boat, drinking beer and laughing at jokes which the vampires were too far from society to understand. Though it had been a few days since they had fed they were still able to resist the urge to wipe out the small group in a few minutes; instead they continued to explore the outskirts of Forks. Another couple of hours went by and the boys returned to camp feeling even more confident about how easy life was going to be for them over the next couple of weeks.

Victoria was not in the best of moods when they got back, it was clear that she had not enjoyed her time alone. The sinister silence carried on and wasn't going to break even as they tried there best to help make camp. Eventually James took her to one side,  
"What's up love ? You're being quiet"  
"Oh am I ! Well, I'm sorry! I guess I don't like it when you leave me alone for hours on end, with nothing to do."  
"And I'm sorry that I left you, truly sorry but you didn't want to come, I didn't realise you were requiring an invitation"  
" I Shouldn't require an invitation! I'm the proper reader of this group; you know that you're a puppet to me." she spat out her poison and it burned a whole into him.

No reply came as he coughed, feeling physical pain from the emotional pain that he had endured, pain he'd endured for all this time.  
Like a fish he opened and closed his mouth repeatedly, his brain unable to form a response that either of them would understand. His head dropped down like he'd just been stabbed, he gasped, even his solid vampire body could handle the pain. Eventually he looked back up, his light ocher eyes meeting her red irises and taking in the unattractive smirk that she wore; she viewed his reaction as a win whether she realised what she had inflicted or not. This was like another kick in the gut,

"I'll see you later" he whispered, as he turned to walk away he tried to stand straight, clutching the last of the honour he withheld, praying that his love hadn't lost the rest of her respect for him. But what respect did she have? She'd referred to him as her puppet, there was a large part of him that knew she no longer had any love for him, the romance that he'd hoped would last forever was no longer diminishing but was truly gone. What was he going to do now?

At this wonderfully wrong moment Laurent dashed through the trees, clearly in pursuit of James. When he caught sight of James sitting there, he grabbed on to a stupendous tree trunk, swinging around it as he failed to stop, ending up on his back in front of his love interest. With a cough he got up and brushed himself down, attempting to look nonchalant.

Laurent looked James deep in the eye.  
"You are being foolish." he finally said.  
"And so were you to have followed me here when I clearly didn't want the company."  
"James, I must admit, I am growing increasingly tired of your games and general immature behaviour."  
"Yeah?" James shouted back, releasing all the tension from his muscles, "Well I'm growing sick of your voice_ Laurent._For another minute they simply staredeach other down, tensions rising and both feeling immensely defensive. Eventually James could take it no longer, he stood up, towering over the other male and blew him a kiss before sauntering off in the other direction.

Laurent, almost turned blue. How dare James through his affections back in his face like that ? James had to be taught a lesson. He roared with all he could give and pelted his way back to Victoria, feet barely touching the ground. Once there he fell to his knees in front of her and panted, desperate to catch his breath and blurt out Jame's shortcomings.

"James...is...a monster." he finally coughed. "Can we not leave him and his silly games behind ? They bore me so and you know he is beneath you. If we left now, he wouldn't even see and you could have a more attractive mate by next week!"  
Victoria, in response, pulled her lips into a tight line and pretended to consider his argument. Inside she was beaming with pride.

"Laurent," she began carefully, brushing his hands from her jeans and rising up elegantly. "I understand that this might be a tad tedious to you, for you were not there at the start when the hunting games began. I cannot leave James now because he is still a baby. You might not see that yet, but if you look at him the way I do, with pride, it would become much clearer to you.

Now Laurent stood up, matching Victoria's height and meeting her eye.  
"If you do not let him know that he is wrong then he will only carry on this way." his voice was flat and dark; a weaker vampire would have heeded his words. Victoria only stifled a laugh and brushed him out of her way as she took of in pursuit of her favourite possesion.


	6. Temper Temper

Days had passed and the group spent hardly any time together. Laurent's plan had not only failed but it had thrown Victoria and James back together, and they were reveling in their time alone. Laurent spent most of his days alone too, 'soul searching'.

The strong female pushed him against another tree and lent in on him, her hands wandering his entire body, remembering what each part of him felt like; James gasped and his head lolled back as she moved her hands into his jeans. He had missed his maker. Victoria also, enjoyed their reclaimed passion, she liked giving him pleasure.

Of all the advantages that being a vampire brought Victoria's favourite was the extra time, it felt like they had endless -one could outsmart her alliance. No-one had ever come close. This meant that she saw herself as queen of the nomads, able to take out which ever coven she wanted, simply by asking James.

They left a note for Laurent, telling him that they had gone to the nearby town of Forks to make use of the quaint hotels. There they spent a week in their room, christening every surface, the bed, the floor, the walls, even the ratty armchair in the corner. James had never seen Victoria this aware of him before, it was as if she'd realised he was a man for the first time. She would run her hands up and down his sides, over and over again whilst seductively kissing his chest or neck. She teased him frequently though, moving to kiss his lips and then pulling away at the last second. Afterwards she would look at his distraught face and giggle fiendishly, like a child pulling a course, James didn't mind at all, every movement she made caused his heart to sing and the rest of his body to gravitate towards her. When she teased him he would simply roll his eyes and laugh along; he was laid back like that. Victoria wasn't.

It was four days into the 'vacation' when James decided to give her a taste of her own medicine. They were sitting wrapped up in a duvet (it was cold in Forks), on the floor. James took this opportunity to make his move. With full sincerity he took her chin and pulled it round to his face. He briefly stared into her eyes, looking deep as if he was searching for her very soul. Then, ever so slowly he moved in to kiss her; their lips touched and Victoria let out a low moan. That was his cue. With the lightest of touch, he ran two fingers gently down her neck, between her breasts and across her flat stomach, finally running them in between her thighs. In response Victoria's breath caught and she rolled herself on top of him with unmistakable passion, throwing herself even further into the intense kiss. At this, James stopped moving his hands and pulled away, sighing and opening his eyes flashed her the cheekiest grin he could master, half expecting her to laugh or playfully slap him.

She slapped him alright.

It slowly dawned on her what James had just pulled; she couldn't contain herself. A low growl passed through her lips and she clenched her teeth, trying to not bite him.  
"How dare you?" she hissed, her eyes suddenly smouldering with rage and she threw herself into the air. She quickly slipped on the courtesy robe and pulled his dirty blond hair up above her own head height.  
"Victoria would you just chill out please ? It was only a joke!" James winced.  
"A joke? Well this is a joke too!" and with that she sent him hurtling off the balcony. No sound escaped him as he fell down the three storeys to the ground.

Suddenly Victoria was terrified. She rushed down after him,  
"Baby, don't move" she whispered, "play dead." James didn't even look at her, he couldn't. The hotel had called an ambulance and it was there in minutes, appearing seconds after she had covered him in his own robe. A small police cab followed the ambulance as it roared up to them. They spent a few minutes diffusing the small crowd that had gathered and Victoria slipped into the back of the ambulance, attempting to go unnoticed for once. The paramedics went to close the doors and she thought that she was home dry, until they reopened revealing an older police officer, his dark hair was greying along with his moustache.

"I'm sorry, but you're going to have to come to the station first." he simply said, looking expectantly at the tall woman who glowered down at him, he was surprised to see that she hadn't shed a tear. She also stayed silent as they led her to the car and lowered her into the back seat. Victoria had to sit, watching whilst the ambulance took off to the nearest hospital, she didn't know where that was, and then she had to endure the ride to the station, watching the two officers glance back at her, then at each other.

They spent a long time questioning her about what had happened and how it had happened. It must have been hours later that there was a knock at the door; Victoria didn't even lift her head from the empty desk, repeating a fake story over and over had exhausted her. Chief Swan, who also looked dead on his feet, walked out of the room, leaving Victoria with a young and naive looking officer.

"What's you name?" she murmured softly, her flirtatious nature persisting even in a crisis.  
"You're not meant to speak to me about personal matters" he replied, his tone cutting, depicting a confidence that she knew he didn't posses.  
"Sheesh! It's not my fault they leave the best looking officer in town with a very, very emotional woman." she purred. Without breaking eye contact she slid her hand across the table, brushing her fingers over the back of his own trembling hand. There was a chance that James wouldn't forgive her, and then he wouldn't agree to the story she was giving, about him slipping on the duvet. If that was the case, she'd have to find other ways of escaping.

Just then, Chief Swan returned looking less grim, his eyes were almost apologetic.  
"It seems that your, friend is it ? Has made a remarkable recovery, in fact, he's as good as new. The other piece of good news, for you anyway, is that your stories matched up and he doesn't want to press charges. So, that means you're free to go, we'll keep your information on record, just in case. We're very sorry for this Ms Lomax but I'm sure you can appreciate we were just doing our job." he gestured towards the open door as she passed through with a huge smile upon her face. Just as she was leaving the building she paused, turned, and went back to the desk.

"I would like to leave a message for one of your officers. The one that was with Chief Swan and I in the interrogation room."  
"Oh, yes, Billy Durnst. What would you like me to put?" the receptionist queried.  
"Just give this to him please," and with that she handed the receptionist a small piece of folded paper and left, running back to the woods in the hope that James had headed back there too.

* * *

**AN - Heyyy! I don't actually know how easy it is to leave a note for a police officer lol. Most of that was based on what I've seen on T.V haha. Please Please PLEASE REVIEW!! xx**


End file.
